


Slow Down a Lil Baby

by Chief_Yazza10



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chief_Yazza10/pseuds/Chief_Yazza10
Summary: Speeding down the roads at ungodly speeds, leaving cops in the dust and proving Doc right at he was truly a 'Devil behind the wheel' is something that comes naturally to Baby. Yet sometimes, maybe the innocent, sweet, baby faced driver needs to slow down a lil and take his time.





	1. You're Too Cute Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, it's me. Bringing another story then probably disappearing for another for another year or so, I'll try not to but I have important things this year like my exams. But nevertheless I hope you enjoy and feedback would be much appreciated.

Baby's driving skills were something of legends, could be interpreted as a work of art, something unmatched. But after taking sharp turns around bends, switching lanes and weaving in between cars with people that shouted an onslaught of curses, Buddy had a small feeling of sickness that settled, only temporarily, in the pits of his stomach. He hoped to think that was probably motion sickness from the amounts of sharp turns and endless tricks of leaving the cops behind, who seemed eager to catch them today but yet again failed. But after seeing Griff easily slide in to the Benz waiting for them in the old, empty car park and his sweet Darling squeal with excitement like she had just got after a damn roller coaster, a voice nagged at him that perhaps instead of the pitiful excuse of motion sickness, it was in fact his age.

"Get the coffees ready Baby," Griff smiled to his side at Baby who sat quietly in the passenger side before looking at the rear mirror and smirking, "maybe a glass of water for Grandpa back there." Buddy quietly cursed him out while Darling rolled her eyes with a small noise of disgust.

Upon reaching base and passing the bags filled with money from yet another heist, each took a seat to just relax for a few minutes while waiting for Baby to return with their coffees. Doc began counting the notes and separating them in to respectable piles for the each of them. Doc only asked one or two questions, not a man of many words, (yet speaking more than Baby), unless it had any concerns with an upcoming heist and anything to do with his driver. Besides he was more concerned with the small task at hand.

"You're a star, Baby," Darling thanked upon clasping the coffee cup in her hands as well as Buddy's who smiled his thanks. Sliding Doc's drink to him across the table with no spillage left one coffee left. Griff wrapped his arm around Baby's waist, almost playfully, "Thank you Baby." He winked at the young driver who didn't really know how to react, Darling smiled and Doc simply glanced at him with a face which portrayed no emotion but undoubtedly, in his thoughts cursed him out as being a fucking idiot. 

Though there was something that looked absolutely right about how Griff's larger hands and arms looked wrapped around Baby's smaller waist. But how much better would he have looked on Griff's lap, pressed up against his chest or perhaps in just one of his plain shirts or maybe his usual blue varsity jacket which he usually wore. Griff's eyes met with Buddy's and it seemed that their thoughts did too as it seemed that ideas of Baby had them both smiling slightly at one another, though Griff's seemed more obnoxious. Though Griff can be a fucker, it seemed they both shared similar ideas.

Patting the stool beside him, Griff motioned for Baby to come sit by them. The driver complied, it was sickening and arousing how submissive and complaint he was, over doing a simple instruction. Griff had to stop himself from groaning at the thought of Baby whining and begging, either on his knees, sprawled out on crinkled bed sheets or maybe bent over a car bonnet like a little bitch. 

Small talk was made between them, though Griff did most of the talking and Darling had her input by teasing Baby, perhaps she had caught on. Doc at times looking at them like they were less than adult criminals and more like children. However, Griff did not miss the way Baby went slightly red in the face at a particularity dirty comment from Darling's mouth.

"Plump lips, soft skin, a cute little ass and a getaway driver, a walking sex dream, maybe you can put those extra assets to use Baby."

"Yeah Baby, imagine that, bet you'd make a few extra, I know I'd pay," Griff snarled though a grin graced his features, which was followed up with a slap to Baby's ass, a small squeeze before winding around his waist once again.

"Leave the kid alone," the small phrase came from Doc who was still counting out the money in to the small stacks, bags ready by each pile. Looking at Baby, he was red in the face and was now breathing just a little bit harsher, perhaps panting. God Griff would make him pant like a bitch in heat if he could, and he will.

A soft thud for each of the criminals and driver that sat at the table. A bag filled with their hard stolen cash. Doc didn't care what they were going to do with it or what they were going to blow it on, but at least they made him some money.

Filing into the elevator once again, Buddy and Darling were entwined with each other as per usual. Doc ignored them all as per usual. And Baby stood in the corner, earphones playing some sort of music to drown out everyday life, Griff stood beside him, snaking his arm around Baby's waist. Trying not to smile as how he caught Baby trying to subtly lean into his touch. Yanking out an earbud, he whispered into Baby's ear, telling him to wait before the elevator signaled his time to depart.

While waiting, Griff wondered how he should have Baby, should he take him back to his place and treat him softly with the upmost utter care, take it slow and savor every whine and moan, every pant and the way his knuckles would turn white from how hard he would clutch at the messy bed sheets. Or should he spread him by the thighs and see if Baby would give him a show by riding him, slapping his ass every now and then, see how many times and how hard he would come. Then afterwards, would he kiss every mark and bite on Baby's body, whisper sweet nothings and make sure he got home safely.

The black Benz that was Doc's sped past and down the ramps, the engine fading out into the early evening. Turning towards the stairs, there stood Baby, Griff smiled. He didn't even ask him to come to him but to wait, eager to please. Now the fun would begin.


	2. That's it Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking forever on this chapter but you can guess what is about to happen in this chapter. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy :)

Baby's back hit the bed, smooth, bare legs spreading apart to make space for Griff to loom over him and attack his neck with playful nips and bites with his teeth. Connecting each freckle on Baby's neck with his tongue like a constellation of stars. Fingers card through soft hair that are silky to the touch, everything is soft, silky and bruises to easily. It makes Griff impossibly harder, the ache to please Baby and make him scream becomes an urge, a need.

Hearing Baby's little pants are breathtaking and beautiful. Griff had thought that Baby would become a delicious mess from touches and praise but seeing him, hearing him and tasting him is something to behold and is far more better than any of his thoughts. Fuck he was addicted already, but Griff didn't really find anything in himself to be angry at his newly, and quickly, developing addiction to the getaway driver laid out on his bed like a desert. Bed sheets messy from the way Baby had squirmed and clutched them between his fists, soft grey shirt riding up to reveal more of his skin, black boxers only emphasizing the subtle curve in his hips. Those wide, doe eyes held a mix of emotions ranging from excitement to lust-drunk admiration. No one could change his thoughts, Griff thought Baby was absolutely perfect in, almost, every aspect, and here he was, only for him. Griff couldn't help but mentally picture a beaten, sad Buddy in his mind at not getting Baby's sweet ass in his bed because after this, Griff would make sure that Baby would always and **only** return to him to satisfy his cravings for cock.

Baby whined, high and loud, when Griff ground down against Baby's clothed erection, the cotton soaked with pre-come as Baby attempted to thrust his hips against the rough denim jean fabric which made his gasp out a mantra of Griff's name. As much as Griff adored his name being moaned in such a way that he never thought possible, the feeling of impossibly soft, plump lips pressed against his own chapped lips was a heavenly feeling. Baby's hands made quick work of unbuttoning Griff's jeans while said criminal pulled away from his lips to slip the shirt over his head and throw it onto the floor somewhere in the dimly lit room where it would be found in the morning. Pressing their lip against one another, Griff snaked his tongue past Baby's lips, fingers pulling down black boxers to reveal Baby's flushed, hard cock, slapping against his stomach and only making his own bulge look massive. Fuck, if Baby was just a little less taller he would make the perfect twink, an absolute star at getting fucked, probably look like an deity while taking cock and Griff has no doubt that Baby will look even better impaled and stretched around his cock.

Pulling away, Griff shrugged off his jeans, along with his boxers, leaving them both naked. The criminal adored the flushed face of the driver, hazel eyes locking with the thick length that bobbed in front of him, so much longer, thicker and bigger than his. Baby's cock couldn't help but twitch and spill more pre-come in excitement.

"Well come on Baby, those hands have got to have other talents," calloused fingers tilted his chin up, innocent eyes looking back at dangerous eyes, "and maybe that mouth has a talent too."

Eager to please, Baby slowly wrapped his hands around Griff's cock and pumped at a slow pace, gaining confidence in Griff's growls and groans and beginning to go faster. Baby lent forwards and took the tip of the tremendous cock into his mouth, sucking and licking, eyes fluttering closed as he lost himself. A loud, long groan echoed around the room as Griff's hand shot to the back of Baby's head, fingers curling around luscious locks and encouraging him to take more into his mouth. And so Baby did, not realizing how gorgeous he looked. Stood on all fours on the bed with a beautiful arch to his back as he bobbed his head along Griff's cock. Spitting on to his fingers, Griff circled Baby's hole, slowly sliding in one finger and smiling at the soft gasp Baby made around his cock. Another spit soaked finger joined the first and soon another, stretching Baby while said driver wriggled his ass back against Griff's fingers, trying to ride them while he drooled over Griff.

Pulling his fingers free and giving a sharp slap to Baby's ass, Griff deemed Baby fit for a good fuck, making him a lot more excited and the painful throbbing in his cock now more prominent. 

"Put that pretty little ass in the air Baby," Griff whispered low and gravely, softly carding his fingers through brown locks, looking into those lust filled doe eyes. Watching his spit soaked cock slowly slide from Baby's lips was a show itself, bobbing once free with nothing but a trail connecting cock to lips. But nothing did compare to when Baby crawled further up the bed, the upper part of his body sliding into the sheets, chest firmly pressed against the bed, yet keeping his pert ass in the air, legs spreading to show his wet hole, hard little cock bobbing against his soft belly. The vixen even had the audacity to simply look over his shoulder and beg him with those eyes, where had Doc's quiet, laid back, shy driver gone? Here in Griff's bed was a horny, gorgeous man waiting for him.

Over him in no time at all, Griff's cock slid between Baby's cheeks, purposely missing his hole, reveling in those small whines, "Fuck Baby, what are you doing to me?"

Baby couldn't wait no longer, and neither could Griff as the criminal pressed the tip of his large cock to Baby's hole and pushed in. Throwing his head back and groaning loudly, it felt like heaven. The walls of Baby's ass hugged and squeezed him so tightly and hotly, it felt like a vice grip around his cock. Baby gasped and writhed under Griff, Griff's hands firmly planted on Baby's hips. Heavy pants filled the room as Griff's balls touched the curve of Baby's ass and fuck he looked even better than his dreams where he was stuffed full with cock, it looked better in the flesh. Tightening the grip on Baby's hips and pulling back until only the tip was in, Griff slammed his hips forward, cursing at the tightness, Baby's breathy shout of his name and the loud creak of the bed.

"That's it Baby, go on, scream my name," the obnoxious slapping of skin on skin was loud within the room and somehow managed to keep up with the creaks of the bed against the wall, but Griff couldn't give a fuck, he was in heaven, at this point he didn't know if he was dead and had been blessed or was experiencing a very realistic dream. But the way Baby moaned and gasped, especially those little ' _oh, oh, oh_ ' , lead to make him think otherwise, he hit the fucking jackpot. Slowing down a bit, Griff noticed how Baby was trying to match his rhythm, like the way he was trying to ride his fingers. Griff grinned. He sped up his pace. Baby squeaked before moaning long and loud, something straight out of a porno as he tipped his head back while his eyes fluttered shut. Griff was never forget this, how could he.

The tell tale sign of the increased throbbing in Griff's cock told him he was close and from the way Baby tightened up even more around him led him to believe that the driver was close too. Griff became determined to make sure Baby got off first. Snaking on hand from the bruising grip of Baby's hips, he reached down to Baby's neglected cock and stroked, Baby attempting to thrust into Griff's hand yet keep up with the brutal pace on his ass.

A burning hot sensation and a sticky substance that dripped over his fingers led to Griff burying himself balls deep into Baby with a shout while Baby's groans were muffled by the bed sheets.

"You're fucking amazing Baby."


End file.
